Bugs
by o0Dreamer0o
Summary: Sakura gets bit by a mysterious bug after training. Finding herself a cat the next morning, she goes to Hinata, her best friend, for help but instead finds the coffee haired boy... [NEJISAKURA]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Looks at list of things to do to gain world domination** Kill all roaches/ CHECK, Get a pet/ CHECK, Own Naruto cast/ … DAMN! NOT CHECKED! **Cries**

TT-TT

TITLE: Damn bugs!

BY: o0Dreamer0o (Julieann)

PAIRING: Most likely Neji/Saku

* * *

"One -pant- more -pant- time!" Sakura exclaimed before creating a clone of her petite self and having it throw four kunai knifes at the original with surprising speed and accuracy, which Sakura barley dodged in her worn out state.

Sakura quickly pulled a poisoned sebon needle towards the clone, hitting it in the pulse in its neck; successfully killing and making it disappear with a 'POOF' into thin air. Smirking slightly she focused the chakra into her closed fist, whirled around, and rammed the hidden clone into the tree behind her. The force of her chakra-engulfed blow threw the clone through three thick oaks before it disappeared. Having used the last of her chakra the pink haired medic ninja left the training grounds and began walking to her lonely apartment. Sakura paused and began rubbing her neck where an acid green bug had bitten her not a minute ago.

"Damn bugs." The pastel-eyed girl complained as she opened her door, walked in, and shut it. "Dinner first then bed." She decided before opening her fridge, heating up her food, and eating the heated left over ramen. "Hasn't been as nice since mom and dad died." Sakura sighed. 'I know kid, I know.' Inner Sakura comforted. Sakura wiped away the oncoming tears from the memory of her parents' gruesome death as she washed her bowl in the sink.

Sakura slowly made her way to the bathroom before stripping down and preparing a warm bath, Sliding in Sakura washed her sore body before dyeing off and slipping into her night clothes which consisted of a pair of short shorts and a matching black cameo.

Climbing into her bed she snuggled under her red comforter and fell into a restless sleep.

**DREAM/ MEMORY**

_Sakura was walking home from the party Ino had thrown in honor of Naruto and Hinata's engagement, her red cocktail dress getting soaked in the falling rain. "Such a fun party!" Sakura said with a sigh as she twirled in the rain, having always loved the coldness of it. 'Everyone was there, even the sand siblings!' Inner Sakura exclaimed._

"_Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun make such a cute couple." She exclaimed as she reached the Haruno family home. Walking on the front porch she pushed open the slightly open door before her ninja training kicked in 'Open and unlocked door plus complete silence and non-ninja parents equals trouble.' Sakura thought in worry._

_As she moved farther in the room she almost gagged from the pungent smell of blood. There, in the now blood spattered living room was her dead parents, beheaded and with their limbs thrown about with cruel carelessness. Sakura's eyes widened in shock before she fell upon what she thought to be her mother, "No!" She whispered before her voice gained volume and she shouted it, drawing the attention of her neighbors who came over, saw the murders, and called the ANBU and godame, Tsunade who appeared within minutes._

"_Oh Sakura! There's nothing you can do to help them sweetie." Tsunade said softly to her apprentice like daughter before taking the sobbing, blood covered, and rain soaked girl in her arms. "I-I-If I d-d-d-didn't go to t-t-the part-t-ty then t-t-this wouldn't have h-h-happened!" Sakura cried._

**END DREAM/ MEMORY**

Sakura awoke with tears flowing down her already sleep deprived and pale face. Sakura moved her hand to wipe the salty drops away before she screamed out in shock. "What happened to my hands!?!?" Sakura shouted which came out as a loud meow. "I'm a cat!" More meowing echoed from her small mouth. Jumping from her bed with the grace only a feline could posses. She strutted over towards the tall mirror before taking in her shocking appearance.

'I have… fur!' She exclaimed in her head while taking in her pink furred, pastel green eyed, kitten appearance. 'We look so cute!' Inner Sakura screeched in joy. 'We are pretty cute.' Sakura agreed in amusement. 'Lets get some help… And food!' The hungry kitten exclaimed.

Sakura scratched at the door of her apartment for two hours before the building manager threw the cat out near the dew-covered grass. Sakura ankle got twisted from the hard impact of bone and cement. She mewed once more from the pain before limping toward the Hyuuga residence in hopes that her friend Hinata would help.

Once she reached the Hyuuga residence she decided to check the training grounds, believing she would be training. Instead of finding her lavender-eyed friend she found the coffee haired boy training. 'Maybe Neji will help us!' Sakura thought. 'Maybe…'**(A/N: … HAHAHA!!!)** Inner Sakura said in disbelief. Limping over to Neji, Sakura began to mew loudly while scratching at his pant legs.

Getting frustrated by the kitten Neji softly kicked it to a tree and continued to train.

-TWO HOURS LATER-

Neji looked to the tree and saw the kitten he had kicked earlier, unmoving and shivering. Feeling guilty he walked over to the kitten and picked it up softly, Sakura cuddled closer into the warmth Neji's body radiated. "You are one odd colored animal, but your cute." Neji whispered to the unconscious, feline Sakura. Neji's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. 'I didn't just say that aloud.' Neji claimed in his mind. 'Sure ya didn't!' Inner Neji replied sarcastically.

* * *

Hi everybody! I decided to load up the story I've been working on during the time I hadn't updated my story with the song-fics.

In The Review Please Include The Stuff Below:

Was the first chappie good? (A/N: Well?)

Should I continue? (A/N: ) )

Should I leave it here and stop writing it cause it was bad? (A/N: ( )

Do you know the weasel man? (A/N: Don't ask! Okay you can ask!)

Should I include Gaara-kun? (A/N: **GLOMPS GAARA** PANDA-CHAN!!!)

PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENCOURAGE FRIENDS TO READ!!!

Julieann(Juliea)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All I own is this kawaii coco colored chihuwahuwa and my B-day(I think i own that...) which is today!

This is more or less my way of apoligizing and calming myself down since I just about knocked my little bro out cause he's ticking me off on my bday of all days!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke from her painless rest in a white room on a sleeping boy. 'Holy crap! Were asleep on Neji!' Inner Sakura exclaimed. Sakura's eyes widened slightly before sleep over took her again and she fell back into her slumber on Neji's stomach.

Neji awoke an hour later, not even remembering having fallen asleep, to the pastel kitten on his chest, streched out with her tail moving slightly to signify that she was having a good dream. Petting the furred being, effectivly waking Sakura from her nap. Sakura looked at the pale and slender hand which was stroking her back and followed it with her eyes up to the pale and calm boy to whom it belonged. Smiling she gave a mew of pleasure and moved in more to his soft touch causieng him to smirk.

After ten minutes of purring and petting, a growl came from Sakura's small form showing she was hungery, having not eaten since the day before. Neji heard and called a maid in. "What would you like Hyuuga-san?" Yumi, the Hyuuga's grey haired, brown eyed maid asked with a bow. "A bowl of milk for the kitten and miso ramen for myself." Neji orderedas the maid nodded and returned with the food ten minutes later.

"Thank you." He said as the maid disapeared once again after sparring a glance at Sakura. "Here you are." Neji said softley, putting the milk in front of the girl-turned-cat. Sakura mewed in thanks before lapping up the milk with her small pink tounge. Neji smirked before breaking his chopsticks apart and eating his lunch.

"What should I name you?" Neji asked after finishing his late lunch. Sakura looked up at him, wondewring what he'd name her, 'Nothing stupid!' Inner Sakura declared loudly. "Hmmm, your pink and green," Neji said aloud, 'No duh dumbass!' Inner Sakura exclaimed. Looking out the window Neji saw a single Cherry blossom floating along on the breeze. "Cherry! Your name is Cherry." He declared. 'Eh, its not our name but its close enough.' Inner Sakura agreed. "Good choice!" Sakura mewed, rubbing her small head against his muscled stomach.

Neji went back to petting Cherry as he said "We need to get you some things a kitten would need since it seems that you dont have any collar and were limping when we met earlier so it apears that you were a stray." He explained. 'Were?' Sakura questioned in her mind. 'Duh! He's our new owner! CHA!' Inner Sakura declared, jumping around and pumping her fists in the air. 'We need an owner?' Sakura asked herself. 'No, were just gonna feed our selves as kittens and pull money from our secret pot of gold!' Inner Sakura said sarcasticly. 'Ohhh right... Hehehehe...' Sakura said.

Sakura, known as Cherry to the Hyuuga boy, looked up at Neji with sparkles in her emerald orbs. "Lets go shopping!" She meowed loudly in excitement. Neji gave a low chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Your definatly a female kitten." He smirked, picking Sakura up and walking to the bathroom. "You need a bath." He explained, not knowing why but feeling he should explain to the neko.

"I do not!" Sakura mewed indignitly at the chuckling boy. Neji continued to the clean room and turned on the sink's porcelian fosset, filling the small tub-like structure with water. Pulling the kitten's claws from his shirt, where Sakura had clung to in hopes of escaping the evil bath, Neji deposited the cat in the sink with a 'SPLASH'! Sakura hissed at the boy and tryed to escape the watery wetness that is a bath as Neji grabbed some shampoo from his shower. "Oh no you dont!" He said forcedly, dunking the kitten before apliaing the sandelwood shampoo to her wet pink fur. Rubbing it in till it turned to a foam in his hands he redunked the still hissing animal till the soap was washed out.

Picking her up, getting himself wet in the process, he unpluged the sink alowing the water to drain and grabbed a black towel and procedded to dry the shivering feline. Sakura cuddeled into the warmth the towel provided to her cold body. After sufficiently drying her, Neji carried her back to his room before depositing her on his bed and walking to his closet to change his shirt. Picking out a beige T-shirt Neji pulled off his wet grey one and threw it on the ground, allowing Sakura to see his abs as he pulled on the other one.

Walking back to the bed he picked up the kitten and walked out of his room, going to the front door to put on his shinobi sandels and leave.

After twenty minutes of jumping from tree to tree Neji finally came upon a small pet shop which would suit his needs. Entering the small blue shop he put Sakura down and said, "Cherry-chan choose a collar from that rack." Pointing at a small rack with blue, pink, green, white, grey, and purple collars. Sakura darted for the lavender/white ones that matched Nejis eyes, a fact that Sakura and Inner Sakura both knew. Inner Sakura raised an eye at Sakura's choice. 'I only choose it cause its pretty. Really!' Sakura explained nervously.

Neji picked up the collar that Sakura choose without a second thought or anything. "Now choose a bed Cherry." He said. Sakura ran to the beds and sat in a pale green one with cherrys on the side. Neji nodded and picked it up before picking out Cherry smelling shampoo and conditioner for Sakura, heading over to the animal food area he picked up several cans of tuna fish much to Sakura's disgust.

Neji walked to the paying line while Sakura wandered off into the store before running into a hyper Akamaru."Kitty!!!" He barked, to excited by the fact that he could chase the feline then the fact that she smelled, and was, Sakura Haruno. "Uh oh..." Sakura screached before bolting to where Neji was. Neji got knocked back from the inpact of the furry pink blob jumping into his full arms. "Shoo, get away from my cat!" Neji demanded the dog before performing a jutsu with his free hand to encase the dog in a wooded cage till Kiba came to find him.

Neji walked back to the Hyuuga resident with a safe Sakura and her kitty items. Returning to his put her stuff in his room and opened a can of fish in a plastic cat bowl with water in the other one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to for the awesome reviews:**

SilverMononoke

Kotone111

ninja gal

rebecca

Anime Angeline

Hana

Janelle

Airbender656

SweetAssassin

rummtreiber123

strawberry9212

Ankht

fluke1993

youwillneverknow

For those who guessed Itachi was weaselman you were partly right. Weaselman has 2 meanings with me, 1. Itachi Uchiha and 2. The boy I like at school XD

I updated :D Hope your all happy now.

Ja'Ne


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters I make and the drawings I do.

Yo, Im sorry for the late update! I've just been busy with Battle of the Books and Science Olympiad(WE TOTALLY WON!!!). Heres the chappie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked over to the cat food and lightly sniffed it before backing away and hissing at it. Neji looked towards the kitten and sighed. "You dont like it?" He asked as Sakura swatted the cat food away. "What do you wanna eat then?" Neji enquired.

Sakura's little pink nose gave a twitch before she ran from his room into the kitchen where a maid was preparing Neji's dinner, ramen.The Hyuuga boy chased the kitten into the room and watched as she snuck a noodle from the bowl when Yumi wasn't looking. Neji cleared his throat and Sakura turned with a guilty/happy expression on her face to the boy. 'YOU GOT CAUGHT!!! YOU IDOIT!' Inner Sakura screamed. 'Your calling yourself an idiot cause your me, baka.' Sakura smirked.

Neji moved to the kitten and picked her up. "You like ramen?" He asked the kitten in a soothing tone. Sakura nodded her furry head. "Yumi! Make another bowl of ramen for Cherry-chan!" He demanded before walking off.

-------------------------------------------

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BE--

Sakura had pounced on Neji's silver alarm clock to silence its infernal beeping.

Neji sat up and looked at the kitten on his alarm before laughing at the picture she created. A pink fluff-ball with her fur standing on ends and a murderous expression on her small face was indeed a funny thing at 6 in the morning. Sakura squealed and fell off the metalic box, Neji having startled her. "Good morning Cherry-chan, today we will be training." Neji declared before getting up and changing into his training outfit. Sakura commenced to cleaning her fur the only way she new how, to lick it, as Neji gather bandages, kunai, water bottles, a book, and shuriken.

------------------------------------------

The trip to the practice grounds was short and uneventful only running past a sleeping TenTen.

"Cherry, catch the kunai when I through it at you okay?" Neji said before throwing five kunai at the pink fluffball, all of which Sakura caught and ricochaed back to the shocked boy. "Your pretty good, kitty." He said slowly. 'NO SHIT! ME AND SAKURA CAN BEAT YOU SO DAMN BAD!!!' Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura only growled in impacience at the slowness he was throwing the knifes with. 'I've caughten quicker ones thrown by Naruto!' She screached.

Neji continued increasing speed and Sakura continued catching the metal weapons with an air of bordum around her small body. Finally, around late afternoon, Sakura and Neji leaned back against the big oak tree and relaxed. "Your quiet good Cherry-chan." Neji complemented. Cherry gave Neji a look that said clearly in both animal and human 'NO DUH!' and Neji just smirked in reply.

Sakura stood up her small pink ears twitching, there was no mistaking that loud ruckus that is a boy and his dog out for revenge against a certian Hyuuga prodige. Getting excited at the prospect of telling Akamaru who would, inturn, tell Kiba who 'Cherry-chan' truely was, Sakura's fur stood on end and her fluffy size doubled and her tail shot in the air, twitching every second or so**(A/N: My cat does that! XD)**.

Just then a loud explosion occured near at the spot where Neji and Sakura had just been, Neji having sensed the attack, grabbed Sakura and dodged Kiba's attack.

Neji activated Byakugan and he and Kiba engaged in hand-to-handcombat. Akamaru was estatic at the chance of a new chew toy, namely Sakura, and immediatly lunged at the girl-turned-kitten only to get his small nose scratched by an agitated Sakura. "YOU IMBUSILE!!! I AM NOT A CAT! I AM SAKURA HARUNO YOU DUMB DOG!" Sakura screached at Akamaru who stared blankly at the girl/feline. "You are?" Akamaru asked, sniffing Sakura "YOU ARE!!!" HE yelped excitedly.

'No duh!' Inner Sakura mumbled.

"How did you become a cat Sakura-chan?" Akamaru asked, Kiba and Neji could only hear barks and meows from their pets. "Well I got bit by a bug... And the next morning Im covered in fur!" She explained.

"So... Are you gonna tell Kiba-kun?" Sakura questioned. Akamaru looked Sakura up and down before a devilish grin spread on his face. "Nope!" He shouted wildly as he began running from the murderous girl.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FLEA-BITTEN MUTT AND TELL HIM!!!" Sakura screamed as she shot after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to for Reviewing:

lonelyluna92

hot-ninja-babe

oO Yasu Yukiko Oo

The Scarecrows's Weasel

CherryKunochi

freebird22259

write-til-u-drop

pinky101

o.O Kumiko O.o

shadow angel 101

silvermononoke

Celtic oak58

Kunoichi Sabaku no Gaara

Also Gaara shall be apearing when Neji takes Sakura to get a checkup...

-Julieann


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:  
ME: I finally got to update this story!  
Sakura: Finally!  
Me: GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?!?! begins to cry It wasnt my fault it was schools and my bad memory!  
Neji- looks around Julieann doesn't own me or Naruto, thank god!  
Me- NEJI!!!! glomps Neji  
Sakura- sweatdrop Please read and review...**_

This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers who told me Kiba's sisters name is Hana and one very good friend whos given me some great advice on a very big problem at home, to bad you've left already Auds. And this chappie is dedicated to one particular reader, rebecca (The Scarecrows's Weasel) who asked me to have Gaara in it a while back, hes finally here as promised!

----------------------------

Next Morning:

**BLEEP**

**BLEEEP**

**BLEEEE-**

Neji smashed the alarm clock, angrey that it had awoken him from his sleep. A small groan from the cat on Nejis pillow was heard as Neji got up. Sakura didnt relize how much she missed being a human, before she could catch Akamaru easily but now... He could transform back into his big size while Sakura was a tiny kitten!

Neji looked at his pillow in surprise. _'How did a cat get on my pillow? Her bed is on the ground(AN: Cat bed).'_ He wondered _'SHES SO CUTE! LOOK AT HER!' _ Inner Neji exclaimed, his eyes wide and sparkely. Sakura was laying on her side, her bottem half under the blanket with her little pink paws clutching the cover as best they could. _'Hn...' _Neji agreed embarressedly for Hyuuga Neji did** NOT** think that a little, fluffy pink kitten was cute! Then again, he apparently did. Neji streched a hand out to pet the little puff ball, when his hand made contact the little kitten jumped up before falling back into the bed with a wimper.

Sakura didnt get hurt by Akamaru yesterday, she hurt him but thats another story, when she was chasing him through Konoha though she ran into countless buildings and even fell of the roof once or twice leaving a mass of bruises and aches, something which amused Neji to no end. "Good morning Cherry-chan," Neji greeted in his low voice. "Time to goto the vet." He told her, unaware how that prospect would brighten up her day, for the vet would hopefully notice that she wasnt a cat! Sakura imediatly jumped off the bed and headed to the... Litter box Neji had boughten her. Glaring at the fowl item used for her bathroom Sakura stepped in and came back out a minute later with a horrified expression on her face, as she had done each and every time.

Soon after the Hyuuga had gotten changed, Neji picked Sakura up and took her to the vet.

Sakura who was in a bouyant and excited mood didnt struggle to kill Akamaru when she saw him and instead settled for her death glare whichs power was diminished because of her kitten-cuteness.

"Hello." Neji greeted the vet.

"Well lets begin the checkup!" The Hana Inzuki exclaimed, performing many different jutsus on the pink animal.

After Hana had checked the fluffy pink felines health she grinned and said "You Hyuuga-san, have a very special cat. She has reflexs to rival a ninjas and from what you've told me she has the knowlege of one when it comes to fighting. Now, Im going to perform one more jutsu on the little one and then your good to go." Hana quickly performed the jutsu which would tell whether it was a cat or a enemy ninja seen as they were in a war, it was just a precaution.

The girl turned with a frown to Neji having performed the test and found out Sakura wasn't a cat. "Hyuuga-san, it seems that-" Hana was cut off by a loud explosion.

**  
SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!**

Sakura jumped from the vets hands as the wall nearest her blew open and in walked a certian red headed boy and his siblings. Neji had jumped back from the oncoming collision, Hana, who had been obsorbed in telling Neji the knews, got blown fowards and knocked unconcious, the news she had lost for the moment.

_'Gaara...'_ Sakura growled, knowing what Hana had been about to say. _'I'll kill YOU!'_ She screached in her kitten voice, latching herself onto Gaara's chest, clawing at him. Neji looked stunned at the cats reaction as did Gaara. Temari on the other hand was holding an unconcious Kankuro and looking beat up. Neji looked at Temari and got a curious glint in his pearl eyes.

"Gaara-sama what happened?" Neji asked after he had wrestled Sakura off of Gaara before Gaara killed her.

"Ambush." The Sand Kazekage said in a monotone voice.

"Orochimaru's sound ninja again." Temari said laying Kankuro down on the rubbled. Wiping her blond hair from her bruised face she sighed. "We were on our way here to talk with Tsunade-sama when Sound ambushed us. Kankuro got knocked out pretty quick and then I got beat up trying to get Kankuro's body back from them before they killed him while Gaara held off some of them." She explained lightly touching her bruised cheek.

Gaara was his normal self, quiet and, surprisingly, staring at a certian pink kitten. Reaching out her pucked Sakura off of Neji before the brunette knew it. Looking at the cats eyes he noticed that they seemed rather familier and seemed unusually intellegant for a animal.

"Her names Cherry-chan." Neji said uncomfortablly, not liking the Gaara had tooken _his_ cat.

Gaara continued to pet the cat as Temari began to speak once again. "We should probally see Tsunade-sama now." Gaara stood up and placed Sakura down lightly, "I'll be back later." He told the cat as they walked out.

_**  
-----------**_

_**Gosh, Im sooo extremly sorry for the long arse wait. Ive been busy at home and now schools back in plus as ya'll know I was stuck on a name and I dont like making up names if I can help it.**_

_**THANKS TO:  
**_

Mayumi Crescent Moon

Ying Yang Princez Keiko-Hime

ero tenshi

Shadow Quil

sweetcherry99

ShadowYumii

FakeCompassion

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona

Could-Careless

TanshinX

Shockinblue 

marinix

Look Below

Kana

thegirlofmanymoods

Panther Eyes

crystalfeathers

to lazy to log in (CelticDarkness)

nyob

freebird22259

_**FOR REVEIWING AND THE CONTINUE REMINDERS THAT I NEEDED TO UPDATE!!!**_

_**Jay**_


	5. hides

*eyes grow big as dinner plates*

DONT KILL MEH!!!

I have many excuses as to my horrible two year+ abscence!

**1. Parents got divorced**

**2. Highschool. Nuff said there.**

**3. Lost the password. I never said I was smart *face plant***

**4. Computer everything was on.. Went boom.**

I am overtly sorry!!!

I know how mad it makes me when someone doesnt update for years on end and I never wanted to be an author who did that. I failed epicaly at that.

I will make it up to you all though! Tuesday or Wednesday be counting on a super long, funny update! I will be working on it all through school!

I love you all and thanks for putting up with my blondness.

~Julieann


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: *looks at reviews, one of which has a shanking device* Heheheh... Heh... Yea... *backs away* Remember, when in doubt, BLAME THE BUNNEHS!!! *runs off*

Neji: *face plant* Baka.

Gaara: Thats not what your supposed to say! *whacks him* Julieann does not own Naruto or any recognizable term or... Anything. Yea.

Deidara: Hey! Thats my word yeah!

NOTE: Neji's thoughts are now in bold to make it simpler.

* * *

Sakura growled at the Sand ninjas retreating back with such fury that Neji simply stared. His inner on the other hand, was off on a tangent concerning the touching of the pink fluff ball. _'__**HOW DARE THAT MAN TOUCH MY FLUFFERS!!!' **__**'Fluffers?' **__**'Yes. Fluffers. Have a problem with that?'**__** 'Yes.' **__**'Screw you then boy. Screw you.'**_

Sakura finally noticed the lack of attention from the tall boy and glanced up at him to notice a slight line of drool dripping down his chin. A snicker shook her body, oh the black mail when she was a human once more! Her own mind ran off before she knocked those thoughts away. '_First I need to become a human again.' __'Good point.'_

And with that idea firmly implanted in her brain, she jumped him. The two fell to the ground and Neji glared at the cuteness that is a neko version of Sakura. The glare had no noticable effect on the critter who simply attempted to whistle nonchalantly. This failed epically. "Come on Cherry-chan. Looks like I'll have to make you a splint and all that good stuff." Sakura's Inner and Neji's finally agreed wholeheartedly on one thing. '_**Kami help us all!'**_

The unconcious vet-nin was easily forgotten.

----0----

An hour later and Sakura was wrapped up most assuredly. In fact, there wasn't a spot of pink fur anywhere. And there inlies the problem. She couldn't move and the fact that Neji was sitting there cackeling in a most un-Neji like fashion wasn't helping her plight in the slightest.

_'Asshole.' _Her little pink tounge stuck itself out at him as she fell over, deciding that maybe if she hopped, she would be able to free herself. Plan Q= Failure.

"N-Neji! What are y-you doing to th-his poor l-lit-ttle kit!" Hinata ran over and began to untangle the innocent creature from the horribly done bindings. "N-Neji, your h-horrible!" She exclaimed, glancing over at his still laughing figure.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Sakura purred out, rubbing her head against the girls theigh in gratitude. She'd be sure to but the girl an extra special Christmas gift when the holiday came around, thats for sure.

"So, Hinata, why are you here? Don't you live with the dobe?" A snicker from both cat and owner.

"H-his names Naruto." It still amazed Sakura how she could say the name without a stutter as compared to several years ago. "And I c-came to a-ask if yo-ou've s-seen Saku-ura-chan? N-no ones seen her f-for a few day-ys!" Two furred ears pricked up. Thats right! People would notice a missing medic ninja! She was saved!!! The cat twirled around on her hind legs, the fact that one was in a splint very quickly forgotten. And also very quickly remembered.

"YOOOW!!!!" Her vocal cords stretched to enable such a high pitched yelp, the two Hyuugas ducked their heads down and covered their ears. Ten minutes later and the kit was quiet, green eyes wide as she watched the exchange between cousins.

"No one's seen her?"

"N-no."

"Shes pretty hard to miss... A mission?"

"N-nani. None h-have been gi-iven to her re-ecently."

"Has Ino seen her?"

Hinatas violet eyes flew wide open and a giggle escaped her lips. "S-she hasn't spok-ken to her s-since the pudding incident!"

A content and proud purr danced through the room. _'My best work of art yet!' __'Our.'__ 'Skematics skemotics. Whatever. Point is, she still smells like squid!'_ An evil cackle left her muzzle and two sets of eyes peered at her.

"Can cats laugh?"

"B-beats me."

A dark aura grew around her head in a mushroom cloud style as her laughter continued.

"T-they definatly d-dont do that!"

She paused. _'This could be our chance! Thats right Hinata! Cats dont act like this!'_

"Well my Cherry-chans a special one."

_'...' __'Damn you Hyuuga. Damn you.'_

"I-I guess. B-but anyways, i-if you s-see her, t-tell her I h-have a su-suprise for-r her."

"Will do." The purple haired stutterer shuffled out of the boys room and Sakura did a face plant. "I know," He patted her head. Said appendage pricked up. "The stutterings annoying." And fell.

=^.^=

"Hyuuga-san! Tsuande wants you immediatly to report to her office for a mission briefing." A nameless ANBU popped in front of the boy before popping out with a cloud of smoke following in his wake.

"Come on Cherry-chan." A smile, hopeful smle clung to her features as she was slung over his shoulder and bounced with each slam of his foot on the ground.

_'Tsunade-shisou should recognize me!' __'Didn't Gaara notice you?'__ '...' __'He didnt know he was interrupting anything important with his untimely wall-break down!'__ '...' __'Fine. Be that way. Baby.'_

=^.^=

"Tsuande-sama, Hyuuga reporting for duty."

They duo finally looked around and noticed the Sand sibling whom was a cause for trouble with Sakura. '_Damn it.'_

"You will go to Suna and lend a hand against the invading Sound-ninjas." Neji nodded his head in submisson. **'**_**Drattles!'**__** 'D-drattles?' **__**'Gah! Dont sound like Hinata! Be a man!'**__** 'Burn in hell, real men don't say drattles! THATS NOT EVEN A WORD!' '**__**Is too.'**__** 'Not.' '**__**Too, oh look! Tsunade-baa-sans talking to us!'**__** 'Me. Shes talking to m- Shit!'**_

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" He blurted out not hearing the question.

"Good. You leave now."

'_**Burn you stupid flameing Inner!' '**__**You just called youself gaaaaaayyyyyyy~!'**__** '..'**_

While Neji argued with himself Gaara had approached the kitten who reared back and hissed, her pink fur standing on end. '_Stupid Gaara, ruined my chance!' 'How is that chick anyways?' 'What chick?' 'The vet.' 'O.O' _Gaara picked up her and whispered in her ear two words that both sent her heart racing and froze it. "Hello Sakura."

* * *

AN: Rawr. My writing style has expanded leaps and bounds since my last update in 07. Its gotten more advanced so I'm pleased with it. The humor was a bit more obsure in this chapter as I am getting back into the mindset of a 13 year old girl and still trying to maintain a 15 year olds writing advancements. :P

But I'm still the same old idiot as before :D

Reviews still make meh happeh as a squirrel under blue disco lights :D *inside joke*

~Julieann


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: ^.^U Yea, this took longer then I'd hoped. But never fear! I am skipping my Honors Essay to do this! :D I'll do my essay tomarrow since I refuse to look any real stuff up, its all gonna be made up :) I feel special.

Deidara: *eye-twitch* Baka.

Me: *teary eyes*

Gaara: *eye-twitch* Damnit Deidara!

Neji: *looks at Gaara and a sand encased Deidara* Bakas. Julieann does not own this manga or anything recognizable, although I highly doubt anything other then the charracters are someone elses as her story is-

Gaara: Is **original**.

Neji: *backs away* Yea... CRAP! *runs off*

* * *

_'Hello Sakura, that jerk!' _To say Sakura was livid would have been an understatement that would consequencely cost you your life. '_He knew! He knew and hes causing me all this freakin hassel! THAT BASTERD!' _

"Um Hyuuga, whys your cat so puffy?" A curious Temari questioned as they darted from tree to tree. Sakura's eye twitched.

_'Puffy?!' _Sakura spasmed on the inside as well as out. _'I AM NOT PUFFY DAMNIT!!! I am a very small kitten!' _

Gaara smirked as Neji hid his confused look. "She probably doesn't like racoons." His lavender eyes narrowed in Gaaras direction. Said racoon-demon holding boy smirked wider.

"Or maybe a certain Screw is to stupid to realize something obvious." Sakura almost tackeled Gaara, was he going to tell Neji that she was Sakura Haruno!?

"Oh really? Like what Racoon?" Temari snickered out of view, watching the arguement, hoping one of the two boys would not hit an oncoming tree.

"Nothing." Sakura faceplanted onto a branch. _'Too good to be true!' _"Right **Cherry-chan**?" He drawled out her name in a teasing fashion and Sakura sprung from her place on the ground, launched at his face.

Her paws never touched anything.

_'ITAI!!!' 'DAMN IT SAKURA!' _Neither Inner Sakura nore Sakura knew what they were going to do as they watched the branches rising as she fell.

**_'MY LITTLE FLUFFY CHERRY BABY!'_** Please note dear readers, that Neji Hyuuga had never flinched so much in his entire life as he did after he'd found the tiny pink cat.

Even Gaara flinched at the cats yowl as she soared downwards. He, however, did not launch himself towards her as the Hyuuga had. He used his brain and had accepted his ninja qualitys. He sent his sand to catch her. The tiny grains wrapped around her and pulled her up. Neji held onto a branch and yanked himself up to where the Sabuka siblings had stopped.

Sakura sighed in relief. That is, until she realized that Gaara had no intention to set her down. _'DAMN YOU SABUKA!'_ In another very rare moment, Neji and Sakuras Inners agreed.

Temari sighed in a mix of disapointment and relief. Neither boy had ran into a tree.

=^.^=

Had the four waited a half hour more before beginning their journey, Sakura would be a lot happier.

"So what you mean to tell me is, that fuzzball Hyuuga had is my apprentice?" Hana nodded. Tsunades head made a resounding SMACK! as it hit her desk, a few sake bottles fell to the ground and shattered from the force. "Damnit."

"Shall we send out some ninjas to inform them of this development?" Shizune asked, Tonton at her side.

Almost as though a light bulb had blew in the Hokages mind, an evil glint appeared in her hazel eyes. "No... Lets see how this turns out. Hahaha... Maybe our dear little Sakura will finally get a boyfriend! BWAHAHAA!" Tonton snorted her agreement while the vet and Shizune backed away from the mad women.

=^.^=

On the pathway to Suna our four ninjas froze.

"Did you two hear something?" Temari asked, body poised to jump.

"Sounded like a insane womans found her crack marshmellows." The crickets chirrped as the others cast Neji an odd glance, to which he was oblivious to.

_'Tsunade-shishou...' 'She knows.' 'Yup.' 'Think shes gonna help us anytime soon?' _A sigh. _'Nope.'_ _'Think Gaaras gonna let us down anytime soon?' 'Nope. Hes demonic!'_

Gaara snickered and smirked at the green-eyed feline. "You will be mine Sakura." Only she heard, to which she heaved another sigh. Damn the Hyuuga and his obliviousness!

* * *

I apoligize for two thigns. A. The fact that I ment to put this up a week or two ago. B. That its short.

Blergh *shoots self with ichigo pocky arrow*

Oh! Just to make the writing process more fun, is there anything particular a reader would like to see happen? Afterall, Gaara appeared ^.^

~Julieann


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: :D *huggles Gaara plushie* I own Gaara.

Gaara: *eye twitch* She does not own Naruto or anything else that Kishimoto has done.

Me: But I own Gaara. ^.^

Gaara: *anime sigh* A plushie.

THANK YOU ASHLEY FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR COMPUTER!!! :DD Im over at a friends place currently doing this =D

* * *

Finally the group had arrived at Suna in one piece, albeit, very scratched up for some. Neji and Gaara glared at a snickering Temari and Cherry, scratches littered their uncovered flesh like a beacon. Sakura and Temari had found a hot springs to take a bath in, Neji, of course, offered some resistance as to his cat being handled by a Sand Sib. So he used byakkugan to watch if his innocent little kit was being abused. Gaara found him.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Temari stretched with a loud sigh of contentment, Sakura mewed her agreement and lifted her tail in the air causing her body to appear plank-like. "So nice to be away from the idiots eh Cherry-chan?" Temari rolled up her white towel and placed it behind her head, her body was submerged in the water, her letdown hair, covering any other parts of her anatomy that might be visable. Sakura nodded her fluffy little head and casually rested beside the spring with her tail dragging in a lazy fashion._

_-_

_With Nejis eyes activated, he could easily see the two females below him. He, however, did not keep an eye on his back. Therefore he never saw what was coming._

_-_

_"ITAI!!!!" Temari screamed in a very adult-like fashion as an unconscious Neji fell with a splash into the springs. Sakuras green feline eyes narrowed and caught sight of a snickering red headed menace hovering casually above the three. Temari noted the cats gaze and her grey-blue eyes narrowed at her brother who was too busy cackling to realize he should run. With a smirk directed to the animal, Temari hurled two kunais, which then exploded with droplets of water drenching the sand. Gaara's face tinged with shock as he fell into the water. Sakura got splashed._

_The growling hiss started in the back of her throat and worked its way up, gaining in both volume and feral manner, as she predatorily stalked the now-unconscious man. 'Hes going down.' Inner couldn't agree more. With a final loud rawr she pounced._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"You two deserved it! You pervs!" Temari guffed at their furious glares. "Cherry-chan agreed completely with me."

"I wasn't watching you! I was keeping an eye out for my cat!" Neji defended, his lavender eyes sharp. Sakura looked at him with suspicion, her first thought had been that he was abusing his kekkai-genkki and watching poor Temari. Now, maybe, that wasn't the reason. The pinkette felt a slight trace of guilt run through her, she brushed herself against the man with a docile mew. It wouldn't do to try healing him, she wasn't sure she could manage that in her cat form. 'Gonna have to learn just in case we don't get changed back.' Inner told Sakura, reminding her that several people knew but had their own agendas for her days as a cat. _'Bakas.'_

_Gaara, however, got no love from the cat as she then moved to rub against Temari's leg. "Dont worry Cherry-chan, kukuku, I'll get my payback Sakura." His words were so low that no one heard his demented exclamation of vengeance. A tingle went up said kittens spine and she turned to face the cackeling man, her fur stood on end and she arched her back, attempting to appear bigger in the universal way that those of a feline origin, did._

_'Should'a knocked him out longer.' 'Agreed. Ohwell, theres always next time.'_

Temari and Neji glanced at each other, both sensing the tension crackeling between the cat and the kage. "Did we miss something?"

Neji shrugged and nodded his confirmation. "She really doesn't like him it seems."

"Wonder why..." Temari trailed off as the tension expanded and popped. Gaara picked up the yowling cat and whispered something in her ear. She immediately calmed down, admittedly, she still held a disgruntled expression on her elfish feline features. "Wonder what he said to her."

Neji was now glaring at the redhead with a renewed vigor. He didn't quiet know why, but that cat was his and only his. Not Gaaras. Not anyone elses. HIS. A protective aura rose around him, causing a slightly shocked Sakura and Gaara to look at him.

Gaara once more leaned his head to Cherry's ear. "Looks like I'll have to fight for you Sakura." She meowed in confusion. "You will be my mate, not his. And guess what, I have the leg up Sa-Ku-Ra." Her yowls now turned to those of outrage.

_'I AM NO ONES MATE!!!'_

* * *

Slightly longer, and I'm getting back into my swing with writting ^.^

Peace, love, and pixie dust! :D

~Julieann


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: :) *ignoring a project for this*

Neji: She's going to fail soon.

Me: :P Am not

Gaara: Please note, as she does not own Naruto, she is able to twist the timeline.

Haku: *pops up from the dead*

Me: YOSH! *tackles*

Neji: *faceplant* Just a note, this chapter isn't funny in the haha way, its one of the few serious parts in this unplanned out story.

Deidara: Its funny in the sadistic way, un.

Itachi: *cackles*

**Dedicated to**: The Black Rose 1995 who was the only person to ask a very good question about last chapter, what did Gaara say that calmed Sakura down. :D Thats gonna be explained in this chappie :)

* * *

Neji was deathly quiet and eerily calm as he tied his headband, sitting at the edge of his bed, watching his every move with a sort of worry, was a semi-nervous kunoichi-turned-feline. The shinobi were about to launch an attack on the Sound nin who were stationed just outside Suna, regrouping. The Konoha ninja was the center of the attack force. He would have to find Sasuke and engage him in one-on-one combat. Gaara would be attacking Orochimaru while Temari attacked Kabuto and the other ninja of Suna fought with the rest. In the short bit of time that concerned the Sand siblings going to Konoha, talking to Tsunade, getting a ninja familiar with the sharingan, and returning to Suna, Orochimaru had ensembled a large army, prepared for a full scale takeover.

They were badly outnumbered so they planned to take out the heads and weaken the other side. A messanger, the only person they could spare, was sent to Leaf to inform the Hokage that Sound had expanded and more ninja had arrived in their absence.

Sakura sighed, she would never admit it if she were in human form as it would damage the proud branch members pride, but as a cat, she was able to communicate the fact that she was worried without fear of retribution. Cherry brushed her lean body against his leg as he took a deep breath and made to walk from the room. She mewed her discord and looked at him with fear in her eyes. He sighed and knelt down to pet her. "I know its a suicide mission. But I have to Cherry-chan. I will come back to take care of you, I promise." Sakura felt a warmth spread through her heart at his words and knuzzled his hand then licked it in goodbye. He nodded and left, leaving the kit to her own thoughts.

_'This is not going to end well. We're horribley outnumbered.' _Inner could only nod her agreement, not a snarky comment able to pass through their thoughts. _'We... Could do something. Afterall, we still have some of our chakra reserves and we most definatly have our brains._' '_Good point... But what?_'

=^.^=

Neji stood in front of the youngest Uchiha with deathly intent in his byakugan eyes. This man who had caused so much pain to so many of Konoha. This spoiled brat had betrayed his village and broken many for his childish need for revenge. This boy needed to pay. The chocolate haired ninja threw himself into his attack, with his bloodline activated, he aimed for several chakra spots. He only hit three of the intended five before having to retreat backwards to dodge the pheniox fire jutsu shot at him. His finger tips were lightly singed.

The Sound nin disapeared from view, chakra trace hidden. Neji froze, allowing his trait to hone in on the signal. He spun around, his foot reaching up to kick the other male. A block of stone fell to the ground at his kick and Sasukes substitution jutsu dispersed. He narrowed his eyes and forced down a growl. Sasuke darted forward and punched the Hyuuga prodigy to the ground. Neji bounded back up in rapid fire, his foot knocking into the 19 year old.

"Hello Hyuuga." Sasuke said, his breathing even as he bound away from the man whod gotten back into his fighting stance.

"Uchiha." Their clans fueds held no fire compared to Neji Hyuugas hatred of Sasuke Uchiha and everything he'd done. He still remembered the way Sakura and Naruto had fallen apart. And thanks to Narutos depression, Hinata fell to the same black despair. The two members of Team 7 had turned their depression into fury and determination. Both were the prodigal students of two of the greatest sanin. How anyone could abandon their teammates, their village, their friends, was beyond the loyal 20 year old. All three had grown closer, along with the others of the Rookie 9 and team Gai as well as Team Baki.

"What a surprise, I imagined the blond idiot or the weakling would be here." Uchiha sneered, running his eyes distainfully up and down the male. A snarl sounded from somewhere above the two. Sasuke dismissed the sound.

Neji used his special trait to find the sound and fought a frown. "Your the weak idiot. Naruto is next inline to become hokage as decreed by Tsunade and Sakura is the head medic nin." What was Cherry-chan doing here?!

"Ha!" Sasuke threw a punch which Neji easily dodged before responding with a roundhouse kick, also dodged. Both lept apart. "The idiot I can believe, the kyuubi in him would aid in that. But Haruno? HA!" Neji threw three kunais at the ex-Konoha shinobi and struck with one that was hidden in the shadow of the second.

His pearl gaze narrowed with anger and disgust. Naruto had beaten all those who disbelieved his abilities with his kindness and risen to the place of next in line. Sasuke had not reached his dream while the blond kyuubi container had. Sasuke had not seen Sakura in years, who was he to judge the female who had captured many hearts in the Village Hidden in the Leaf? Sakura had triumphed over the heartbreak caused by the blue black haired ex-team member, she had shown everyone how strong she was. How brave. His mind twitched slightly, Sakura Haruno, beautiful and courageous. Perfect. "You are a sad soul Uchiha. You who are blinded by your rage and revenge, you have formed your own destructive fate." The two engaged in a match of simple tiajutsu "You will bring yourself your own death. You are pathetic, you haven't even beaten Uchiha, Itachi."

Sasukes red eyes narrowed in blind fury and he rushed at the Hyuuga with an unmatchable rage. His fists and feet flew, striking the other with a accuracy only born of blind hatred. Neji simply blocked the blows, knowing it would be fruitless and dangerous to do much else.

From above the two fighting males, Sakura was hissing with her fur standing on end. Sasuke Uchiha would pay. She pushed open a small cloth bag with her nose and picked up a rock with her mouth. She pushed her chakra into the pointed arrowhead and with the aim given only to a feline-ninja, she shot it to at the Uchihas shoulder, peircing the skin and causing him to falter in his attack.

Neji pushed back his shock at his cats actions and took the advantage. He sent forward a flurry of attacks, knocking the Sound Ninja back several feet. Cheery-chan above continued to send chakra-infused stones into the softer parts of Sasukes body with a terrifying accuracy. He finally looked up and caught sight of a pink blur. His sharingan eyes narrowed, his thoughts were forced back to his battle rather then the mysterious image above.

"Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crusher!" He called out, jabbing his fist into the Uchiha, his long brown hair flying at the speed of his attack. Sasuke coughed up blood as he was knocked back several steps onto his rear end. Cherry sent a single final point-sharpened stone into his head. His body fell to the ground, blood running down his temple, unconcious.

_'DIE YOU STUPID BASTARD!!! DIEEEEE!!!!'_ Sakura cackled out loud, Inner had taken control temporarily with terrifyingly destructive results. With the grace of a neko, she fell from the ceiling and into the tanned arms of Neji. Her body shook with the force of her purrs and Neji petted her and placed a kiss on her head.

"Thank you Cherry-chan." He breathed in her scent and kissed her head once more. Without her, he would probably be the one on the ground unconsious now, not him.

Gaaras earlier words flashed through her mind. _"If the Hyuuga shows worthy of you, I will find a way to turn you back. Otherwise, you will become mine without a complaint. And I will fight."_ Did Neji care about her? His words said he did, even if it was a minimal friend-amount. He had left her with a warm feeling as he defended her, she'd only reacted naturally at the Uchihas attack of the only one who stood up for her. And she didn't mind the kisses either.

* * *

I actually liked this one. The fight scene actually kicked ass some-what :D And it was definatly longer.

~Julieann


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I, um, yea... :D**

**Neji: *twitches* Baka. Leaving these poor people to wonder.**

**Me: I just wanted to say something, I'm going to deleate all the pointless chapters which are authors notes. **

**Haku: And she doesn't own this**

**Dedicated to**: All who reviewed and have kept up with this story despite my random absences.

* * *

Sakura awoke several hours later with a small groan. Neji calmly picked her up and cuddled her to his body, no one was around to see his odd display of attention and affection. Even if someone had been there, he would have reacted the same. Cherry looked around with her large green eyes and deduced that she had passed out. "Merow?"

Neji easily guessed her question. "The bastard Uchiha has been locked up and drained of his chakra, Orochimaru was killed, and Kabuto is locked up aswell." The kit purred contently and rubbed her head against his palm. "Gaara and Temari are resting, the majority of Sound have been destroyed and we lost a minimum of three Suna nin. Konohas sent forces are searching for the escaped Sound."

_'We won. Thank Kami-sama!' 'Yea, wouldn't want Neji hurt would we~?'_ Sakura froze at Inners words. _'W-what!?' _Inner cackled and was silent. Sakura fumed.

"We will be returning to Konoha sometime today after Gaara wakes up, he had asked to see me privately." Sakura frowned slightly. What was this going to lead to? Was the red head going to turn her back or keep her? The pink ball of fluff was quiet a sight with her fur floofed out to its farthest point, pacing around in a little circle, making non-understandable noises with an expression of pure though on her face, small pink nose twitching. Neji laughed to himself. "You remind me of a woman I know, she paces around in the same fashion as you." He brushed off the peculiar sensation the Cherry was said woman, chalking it up to having been thinking about the kunoichi recently.

=^.^=

Within the hour, Gaara woke up and called the Hyuuga to his chambers for a private discussion. The first thing he said was not what the other ninja had been expecting.

"You are poised to win."

"What?" Neji gave him a look suggesting the sand nin had gone off his rocker. "I don't unders-"

"Who do you admire in your village?"

"Huh?" The least eloquent sentence had finally left the pearl eyed mans mouth. Wonderful.

"What made you defend Uzumaki, Naruto?"

Neji froze in midthought, his previous ponderings being on the sanity of Sands kazekage. "Naruto protect my cousin. He is loyal, although annoying at most times. His carefree nature does not belittle his drive and perservearence, as we both had witnessed. He can turn anyone to his own thoughts and make them feel loved, he brings out the best in people and risks his life."

"And Haruno, Sakura?"

Nejis eyes closed involuntarily as images of the pinkette flashed in his mind. The two had worked on several missions in the past togeather and she had healed him an innumeral amount of times. "She is everyones friend, closer to me then anyone. She stands up for the weak and is loyal to her death. She is intelligent and driven." He spoke with his eyes closed, mindless of his words. "Sakura is the forgiver and still holds onto the hope that everyone has good in them, even going so far as to beg the Hokage to let her speak to the Akatsuki. She is still fighting to perform such a notion. When Tsunade-san gives her the okay, she will most likely succeed." His eyes opened just in time to catch the flash of satisfaction on Gaaras face.

"And who reminds you of this woman you speak so highly of?"

"Cherry-chan." The words tumbled out of his mouth without his own thought and yet, it was true. The fiesty kitten he'd found so many nights ago was the spitting image of the radient blossom.

"Thank you."

=^.^=

Gaara's shoulders drooped ever so slightly as he called the feline to him, Neji had proven worthy. And so he had to uphold his end of the bargin. "Tsunade has sent me the way to change you back Sakura-san."

The cat pounced on him in her excitement, loud mews echoing in his chambers.

Gaara had given this moment plenty of though, trust me dear readers, and had reached a conclusion. Sakura was free to choose. He would not fight. He had seen her choose already. And he would not pressure her to pick him or have to deal with the trouble it would cause. And that is why he was holding a sickeningly large needle just out of the cats view.

_'What the hell is he doing!'_ Leave it to Inner to notice the silver instrument of medicine. _'DAMNIT!' _Sakura skittted away, despite being a medic-ninja, needles coming at her, not a good thing. So ensued the moment when Temari walked in, saw the cat glowering at her brother from atop his head, fangs bared and dripping what appeared to be his blood, as he hissed back, one arm holding a needle, and the other bleeding at the hand.

"Er... Did I miss something?" Two heads swiveled to face the blond, eyes narrowed in malice and eminating evil, who then backed away out of the room, slammed the door, and walked off mumbeling about homicidal creatures and insane brothers. A loud yowl and a , er- manly, scream echoed down the halls. Neji continued his search for his missing cat on the other side of the mansion.

=^.^=

Sakura sat in his room, awaiting his return. She was back to human form and was antsy to see his reaction to her having been the cat he'd taken care of and shown emotion to. She would need him to complete the ritual for her to stay human, and it was terrifying her how he might react.

Within minutes, the Hyuuga rushed into his room, noticing her chakra signals. He halted at the sight sitting on his window sil. A radiant strawberry haired woman with emerald eyes was dressed in a simple white dress which just barely grazed her porcelin knees and hung off her shoulders, held a vial in her calloused hands. "Sakura?" His mind reeled. Gaara had told him he'd find Cherry in his room, not Sakura.

"Hello Neji-san," She smiled softly at him and a faint twitch of her nose made him pause. "I need your help."

He sat on the edge of his bed, staring up at her as his mind made the connection between Gaaras words and the pinkette in his room. He nodded to her to continue. She rapidly explained all that had happened to change her into the cat he'd known, and back and how she needed his help to stay that way.

"So will you?" She whispered her question to him softly, afraid he'd reject her and say no.

* * *

Oooooh, cliffeh. :P I apoligize for the deathly long wait but I was in the play and spring break just started and I've been out partying, and a whole bunch of crap.

~Julieann


End file.
